Good morning, Sunshine
by captainrules
Summary: I woke up one morning and thought "what if I woke up not remembering what happened the other night?" Im an idiot and this is what my stupid mind came up with as an answer. im a self-proclaimed idiot & loving it. RikuXSora Yaoi. Rated M for future chap
1. Chapter 1

The alarm buzzer went off.

_Vreep! Vreep! Vreep!_

Slowly, the sleeping teen dragged the covers down, off his head, and to his shoulders.

_Vreep! Vreep! Vreep!_

"Damn. You've got to be kidding me." The Silver-haired boy scowled; His aquamarine eyes barely parting, not wanting to let in the newborn morning light.

_Vreep! Vreep! Vreep!_

"Hey Riku?" A small, brunette boy mumbled from the other side of the bed. "Hey, can you turn that thing off?"

_Vreep! Vreep! Vree-_

Lazily, Riku slammed his hand on the button marked "Snooze".

"Thank you", Sora Whispered, burying his face into a nearby pillow.

_Mornings come way too early_. Riku thought lazily. He closed his eyes " Just a few more minutes is all I need."

"Maybe we stayed up too late." Looking up at Riku's face, his deep blue eyes Shining in the pale new sunlight, Sora searched for any signs of response from the latter, but only found that Riku was already fast asleep.

0o0o0o0o

"Oh man! Im going to be late!" Riku furiously tossed clothes around the room. " Why didn't you wake me up?", he turned his gaze on sora, scowling angrily." Dammit!"

Sora squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. Trying to look at anything but Riku's face. _Why is he so angry?_ " I just wanted to let you catch up on a few more minutes of sleep."

_It just looked like you needed it._ That's what Sora wanted to say, but he knew that it wouldn't be best to try and convince him of that at a time like this. Actually, it wouldn't be a good idea ever.

But Riku still scrambled around the room, picking up articles of clothing, but less than gently tossing them across the floor when they weren't what he was looking for.

"where are my CLOTHES?!" he screamed to nobody in particular, his face turning red with frustration (and slight embarrassment for acting so childish).

" Sora calmly looked around the room for any signs of what Riku was looking for, a slight recollection of last night creeping into his mind. The heat, passion, and 'I know im going to regret this in the morning' feeling that sora felt last night was no dream.

"Why don't you get up and make yourself useful instead of sitting there like a total idiot!"

Riku's angry voice resounded in sora's eardrums, Snapping him out of his trance.

"bathroom" was all he managed to mutter. Even with Riku acting the way he was, there was no forgetting last night, and no amount of yelling could erase the feeling of uneasiness that he felt when he thought about it.

"what?" Riku's face turned from a scowl to a hint of confusion. " Oh! the bathroom! That's right." A sigh of relief washed over Riku's face as he bolted out of the room into the hall that led to the bathroom.

Now alone in the room, sora observed his surroundings. The room had looked so different the night before. It was dark, of course, but it also held a different feeling to it then. Even in the midst of everything sora experienced last night, he still had sense of his surroundings. And it had not felt the way it did now. Perhaps it was the disheveled look it held, which wasn't an improvement, the room usually looked so tidy when Riku invited him over to stay over. And it wasn't in the best shape at the moment.

Riku came back in the room dressed in black pants, with a red collared shirt on. His frantic look was exchanged with one of sleepiness and exhaustion. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down with a _plop_.

"What happened last night?". Riku asked in a hoarse whisper. His gaze lingered on Sora for an explanation.

Before sora could answer, Riku moaned and shook his head. " Man, what a hangover. My head is throbbing like a mother…".

_Had Riku been drunk the whole time? What if he doesn't remember anything? Should I tell him?_

"Uhhh…" was all Sora managed to get out before Riku sprung to his feet again.

" My Shoes!" he muttered angrily. " I knew that I was forgetting something!"

Riku bolted to the closet then sighed. "Yes!" he cheered. Then he frowned and turned his head to the side.

"Um, Sora?"

" Yeah, Riku?"

"You might want to get over here. Now"

Sora leaned forward, then stopped. _Oh, no. my clothes. What if Riku sees that I'm not wearing any?_

"What i- is it?" Sora asked nervously.

Riku bent down and picked up a Pair of large red cargo shorts and wrinkled his nose. " Are these…yours?"


	2. Chapter 2

I had to change the story up a bit, cuz im a retard and forgot how to not mess up in everything that I do. So to all of the people who had reviewed and thought that I took the story off of the web, im sorry.

" are these… yours?"

Sora blushed a bright crimson. _Oh crap! Oh crap!_ "Y- yeah" he managed to stammer. _What am I gonna do now?_

Riku stared at Sora, expecting a full explanation. When he got nothing but a stammered confirmation, he nervously twitched his eyebrow. _The hangover… exhaustion, and the fact that sora is in my Freaking bed… man, this is not sounding good. _"Care to explain any of this to me?"

Sora slowly told Riku about the previous night, sparing Riku a few details. By sparing, He told not a single word about the antics that ensued on the night before

Then riku asked the most painful question in the world.

"So… why are you nude?"

Sora quickly mentally smacked himself while he fumbled for an answer. _ugh. He noticed! I can't believe that he noticed._

" We were… uh, Streaking!"

In Riku's mind, he honestly no longer wanted to know. It would take a great deal of consumption to actually tempt him into doing something soo…. _Immature._

But he decided to leave it at that. The conversation was beginning to get a little bit weird. But he couldn't help but think on it a little more.

Finally, Riku sighed. _At least I didn't __do__ him._

In this small fleeting moment of happiness, he stole a glance at the clock sitting next to his horribly disheveled bed.

And he was late.

20 minutes late, which is late enough to get himself decapitated by his bloodthirsty manager.

Yippee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Riku rushed from the house to drop sora off. When they arrived, He didn't hesitate to kick sora out of his vehicle and onto the curb along with all of his belongings. With a subtle " later", Riku sped off and into the direction of his job.

This was the beginning of a B-E-A-UTIFUL day.

And it only got better.

Sorry so short. I have no spare time. Work really is hell.


End file.
